


Starblaster Daycare

by AquaTheRock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, The Adventure Zone daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheRock/pseuds/AquaTheRock
Summary: This is a series of short drabbles for an AU where the crew of the Starblaster are in daycare. Davenport runs the daycare, and all the others are kids. These drabbles can also be found on Tumblr on the blog @starblaster-daycare.





	1. Grand Opening

"But what if they're mean?" "Don't worry, Lucretia, I won't let anyone be mean to you." Davenport said to his niece with a smile. "If you're really nervous, though, why don't you just go read a book and I'll introduce you to them when you're comfortable with it." He gently nudged the girl towards the small reading corner, watching her head towards it with her large stuffed jellyfish before walking over to the front doors. Davenport straightened his bowtie slightly before opening them, a wide grin on his face for the small crowd of people waiting outside. "Welcome to the grand opening of Starblaster Daycare! Please, come inside!"


	2. New Friends

“Hello!” Magnus said, a wide grin on his face as he walked up to the girl in the corner. “What are you reading? Is it good?”   
Lucretia nervously looked up at him before glancing back down at her book and answering quietly. “I-it, um... it’s Harry the Dirty Dog. You can, um, take it if you want, I’ll get another book.”   
“Can I read it with you?” The boy asked. “I don’t want to just take it if you aren’t done with it. I’m Magnus, by the way, what’s your name?”  
Lucretia blinked in surprise before nodding slightly, a nervous smile growing on her face as she moved over to make room for him. “O-oh, my name’s Lucretia. I, um... I like your fish.” She said, looking at the small toy fish he was holding.  
“Thanks, his name is Steven! I like your jellyfish, it’s really pretty!” Magnus said, his smile widening.  
“... Thank you.”


	3. Introductions

“Okay, everyone, I want you all to come and sit in a circle now.” Davenport said, waiting for all the kids to follow his instructions before continuing to speak. “We’re going to play a little game now. All of you are going to say your name, and something you enjoy. Who wants to go first?”

“Ooh, ooh, me! Pick me!” A young girl said as she shot her hand into the air, her brother giggling quietly next to her. “My name’s Lup, and I like bonfires!” Lup’s brother, Taako, went after her, then a boy named Merle, followed by Magnus, Lucretia and ending with a boy named Barry. “I, um… I like to draw.” He said quietly, glancing over at Lup for a moment before looking at.

“Okay, everybody, that’s good. Now, who’s hungry? I think it’s about lunch time.” Davenport said with a smile. “Go get your lunch bags and sit at the table, kids.”


End file.
